mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Boat (Robot)
|Special Ability = All-Out Equip }} Boat, is the Guardian of Creator's boats, a holder of the Golden Cufflinks as well as Creator's son. Boat and Key can fuse themselves together to form KeyBoat if they both touch the KeyBoat part at the same time. History 'Creation' To Be Added 'Reign of Amset Ra' To Be Added 'New Ability' Creator eventually programmed a feature in Boat which granted him an ability. Which allowed him to equip himself with many weapons and combine their power in one single bundled energy beam. Boat became incredible excited and used it straight away. After equipping himself with four weapons, Boat wanted to equip more but it made him crazy for more. He was eventually put down by Creator and he installed a limit for five weapons which was enough for Boat to remain normal. 'New Move' Boat had a training session with Zoeker who taught him in direct combat, focusing him on his fists, but lost in a sparring fight with him. He then trained in ranged combat against X2. X2 focused on his opponent's techniques and strategies. X2 overpowered Boat in the beginning but eventually the tables were turned and Boat overpowered him by using the things X2 taught him. X2 desperately fought back but Boat unleashed a new move Aurea Lucem and defeated X2, much to his, X2, Zoeker and Creator's shock. At one point, Enericcion attacked the Boat's and fought against all of its inhabitants. While he lost fairly quickly, when Enericcion managed to defeat X2 and Zoeker while severely beating Creator. Boat mustered up the courage and strength to attack him with "Aurea Lucem". Enericcion feeling confident reflected the attack but the magical power of the attack damaged him regardless, forcing him to flee, whilst Boat knocked himself out. Another time Boat used "All-Out Equip", which also forced Enericcion to flee due to the sheer amount of power emitted but not without stealing the "Fusionator". When HIM infiltrated The Tower the first time, Boat and Creator were present for assistance. Boat fought HIM while protecting Creator who was severely hurt earlier. After losing his arm and while Creator was knocked-out, he managed to knock HIM out with his "Aurea Lucem". This resulted in Boat knocking himself out due to exhaustion. Personality Boat is a honest robot who has trouble with keeping secrets. Unlike X2 and Zoeker, Boat doesn't always follow all orders by Creator. He shows the typical behavior of a human teen during puberty. He doesn't always listen to Creator or in that matter to others 'adults'. He is also generally kind and excited in most situations and he shares his father's passion of forging weapons. He is also very proudful of his own creations. Despite that, Boat really cares for his father and loves him very much. He has protected his father numerous times even putting his life on the line for him, promptly shown in a battle against Dark Rat. Boat has also shown a serious side by continuing fighting against powerful opponents against all odds. He battled against opponents such as The General, Amset Ra and even Enericción (PowerForm). He even caused the latter to flee on three occasions by using "Aurea Lucem" and "All-Out Equip" to overpower him. And also managed to knock out HIM with his Aurea Lucem attack, though he suffered major damage himself. Boat and Key have shown to be great friends and always help each other out even though they have somewhat opposite characteristics. They have also learned to work together in their normal forms for the benefit for their fusion form. They also like to hang out with one another. Powers and Abilities Creating/Controlling Weapons: Boat's main power is that he's able to create and control weapons. Which means that he can create weapons from almost anything around him. On Creator's boat, which is filled with many weapon parts, he's at is best. Boat is also able to equip himself with various weapons from Creator's boats or other locations. Despite this power, it does not come close to what Creator is capable of. He can telekinetically equip himself with various weapons on the boats or use parts to create new weapons. Still this power only works if Boat is equipped with the Telum Stones, the source of this power. Enhanced Strength: Boat possesses incredible physical strength despite his smaller build. With his strength, he's able to hold his own against superior physical foes like Meko, Neko and even ShadowLife. He can toss opponents and objects bigger than him but can't lift them if they're too heavy for him. He still can break through rocks and boulders, and with the Cufflinks he can deliver powerful blows. Enhanced Durability: Thanks to his robotic body, Boat has enhanced durability and is resistant to most kind of attacks. He can't however endure continues attacks in long battles or for long periods of time. He has shown to endure projectile attacks better than physical attacks. Because of this, he prefers to dodge his opponents physical assaults and then attack them by getting close. Several Ball Type Attacks: Boat also has the ability to generate energy balls in the form of ball type attacks like Focus Blast and Zap Cannon. Through the use of his Cufflinks, he can also project Golden Energy Balls. Several Fist Type Attacks: Boat can also use fist type attacks like the elemental punches as well as Dynamic Punch and Focus Punch. Through the use of his Cufflinks, he can also cloak his fist with Golden Energy. Shield Projection: Boat can normally create a protection shield around or in front of him to protect him from any sort of attack. His shield can endure several powerful attacks from his enemies, but using it for too long exhausts his body thus weakening his shield. Computer Intelligence: Boat has incredible instilled knowledge about computers and machinery and technology in general. He can easily access various computers and handle all kinds of machinery. He can operate the Boat's computer with great efficiency and effectiveness as well. Flight: Boat is also capable of flight and can travel at normal speeds in the air. Linked to Boats: Boat is linked with Creator's Boats. Which gives him access to its commands and is able to send a SOS, in case of emergency. He is able to control the Boat's movements and can activate them from a 50 kilometers radius. Equipment Boat is most of the time equipped with the following items: Golden Cufflinks: Boat is the current holder of one of the two sets of Golden Cufflinks. And with it he's able to project Golden Energy and is also able to use its unique attacks and powers. Because the Cufflinks are a magical item, Boat is able to use magic through them. Despite his potential, he has no knowledge about it but he has used it on an occasion. Telum Stones: Forged by Creator, the Telum Stones are imbued with Creator's power, given the holder the power to manipulate and create powerful and different weapons. He can telekinetically equip himself with various weapons on the boats or use parts to create new, or enhance existing weapons. The Stones are individually equipped to both of his hands and he requires both Stones to optimize his powers. Signature Moves Because of his Golden Cufflinks Boat can use all the different Golden Moves including, seen so far: *'Golden Ball': Boat generates Golden Energy from his Cufflinks between his hands in the form of an energy ball and then launches it at his target. *'Golden Blast': Boat stretches his arms and fires a powerful golden blast of Golden Energy from the Cufflinks at his target(s). *'Golden Beam': Boat stretches his arm and fires a golden beam of Golden Energy from it at his target(s). * Golden Storm: ShadowLife stretches his arms, opens them and fires a golden colored energy wave from the Cufflinks to his target(s). *'Golden Fist': Boat's fist becomes cloaked with Golden Energy and punches his opponent with incredible force. *'Golden Shield': Boat creates a golden hexagon shaped shield filled with Golden Energy from his Cufflinks to block incoming attacks. *'Golden Charge': Boat's hand glows golden and he boosts his Golden Energy for the next Golden move. The longer he boosts, the stronger the attack but the more unstable it gets. *'Golden Shock': Boat grabs onto the opponent and releases powerful Golden colored electricity from one Cufflink which heavily electrifies and stuns the opponent. *'Aurea Lucem': Boat puts his hands together and chants: "Darkness and Shadows, behold thou judgment '''AUREA LUCEM!". He than spreads his arms widely and releases a powerful pulse of magical illuminating golden light from the Cufflinks; evaporating any form of darkness and evil and damaging his opponents. Special Ability Boat's special ability is '''All-Out Equip. Through the use of the Telum Stones, Boat can equip himself with as much as five different kinds of weapons nearby. Using his own body as a conduit, Boat can channel all the weapons full-out power and capabilities and release it in one powerful combined energy blast. Due to a build-in limit, Boat cannot equip himself with more than five weapons. This is as he has no control over himself if he equips himself with more than 5 weapons. He will only try to equip himself with as much weapons as possible until he reaches explosion because his body can't handle the amount of combined energy. Weaknesses/Resistances Telum Stones Dependency: Without his Telum Stones Boat can't use his main power, weakening him gradually. The Stones are individually equipped to both of his hands and he requires both Stones to optimize his powers. Golden Energy Immunity: Because of his Golden Cufflinks, Boat can't take damage of Golden Energy attacks, making him immune to it as long he's equipped with the Cufflinks. He can also absorb Golden Energy but not redirect it nor take the power of it. Sanity Loss: When using All-Out Equip over its 5 weapon usage limit, Boat loses control and can become destructive and crazy. He will continue to use the full-on power of his ability and equip himself with as much weapons as possible whilst leaving destruction in his wake. Trivia *Boat is the only robot under Creator's care that he created. *Boat received an upgrade to his powers because the only powers he had, came from his Telum Stones and The Golden Cufflinks. *Boat's ability regarding becoming crazy by equipping or using "more" of something is similar to Key with his "Red Eye Form". In which he uses his Aura Storm attack continuously to increase its destructive nature. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Supporting Characters Category:Magic Category:Weapons Category:Fusions Category:Heroes